falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
AlanBinet.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Measuring, sizing up the player}'' Ah, it's you. You're finally with us. |after=AlanBinet: I'd just like to apologize for any... trouble... our synths may have caused for you on your way here. |abxy=A}} |topic=00061C14 |before=Player Default: Yes, of course. |response=''{Excited, upbeat}'' Ah, good. Shaun is most pleased, I'm sure. He's been quite anxious to have you with us. |after=AlanBinet: If you require anything, especially as it pertains to synths, please let me know. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00061C13 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not a chance. |response=''{Surprised, uncertain, not what you expected}'' No? I... hmm. Well, I'm sure Shaun is... quite disappointed. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed, emphasis on "do"}'' I do hope you reconsider. |after=AlanBinet: If you require anything, especially as it pertains to synths, please let me know. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00061C12 |before=Player Default: I'm thinking it over. |response=''{Hopeful, serious}'' Well I hope you do decide to stay. It would mean a great deal to Shaun. |after=AlanBinet: If you require anything, especially as it pertains to synths, please let me know. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00061C19 |trow=3 |before=NPCMAlanBinet: Ah, it's you. You're finally with us. |response=''{Genuinely apologetic, abashed}'' I'd just like to apologize for any... trouble... our synths may have caused for you on your way here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sincerely contrite}'' They of course couldn't be told of your identity, and they have very specific protocols for protecting themselves and Institute interests... |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Sincerely contrite, a bit embarrassed}'' Most of which I designed myself. Not to make problems for you, though. I, err, will you be staying with us, then? |after=Player Default: Yes, of course. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00061C11 |before=Player Default: What's it to you? |response=''{Awkward apology, but well-intentioned}'' Oh, forgive me, I realize... well, I understand that's somewhat personal. It would just mean a great deal to Shaun. |after=AlanBinet: If you require anything, especially as it pertains to synths, please let me know. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00061C10 |before=Player Default: Ah, good. Shaun is most pleased, I'm sure. He's been quite anxious to have you with us. |response=''{Warm, friendly, sincere}'' If you require anything, especially as it pertains to synths, please let me know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Filling an awkward pause in the conversation... the player has stopped talking}'' You must feel a bit overwhelmed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Polite, friendly}'' The synths are treating you well, I hope? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' I don't know if you've noticed, but I've increased synth responsiveness by .04 percent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleasant, cheerful}'' Another lovely day, isn't it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Optimistic, eager}'' Today is full of possibilities. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, proud}'' We're quite fortunate to have the synths to aid us. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteBinetHome |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001690DF |before=Liam: In other words, it's definitely something to worry about and you can't talk about it. How bad is it? |response=''{Start with a laugh. Amused, reassuring. / Amused}'' You're too smart Liam, but I assure you, it has nothing to do with anything that would concern you. |after=Liam: I think that's even more concerning. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690E3 |before= |response=''{Friendly conversation / Friendly}'' What did you do with your day, Liam? |after=Liam: You know, kept busy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690E1 |before=Liam: Hey, what's with the sudden security increase? I noticed a few more Coursers than usual walking around. Is everything okay? |response=''{Dismissive / Nervous}'' Oh it's nothing to worry about. |after=Liam: In other words, it's definitely something to worry about and you can't talk about it. How bad is it? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001AC7DE |before=Eve: Welcome home, Alan. How was your day? |response=''{Amused}'' Oh, you know... prying open closed minds one at a time... |after=Eve: Well, you're home now, and you should relax. I got a little sidetracked helping Liam with his work, but things are under control. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC7DA |before=Eve: Alan, why don't you relax a little. I'll take care of everything. |response=''{relaxed / Grateful}'' Wonderful, Eve. I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you... |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteRobotics |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000C7D80 |trow=3 |before=Max: It was probably just a glitch in the nervous system. The fine motor control software could use an update. |response=''{Excitement, a new discovery}'' If it were just a limb twitching, perhaps, but her eyes were moving as well. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Excitement, a new discovery}'' Involuntary twitching and rapid eye movements while sleeping can only mean one thing, Max. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Excitement, a new discovery, then accusing}'' You just don't want to admit to yourself what it is. |after=Max: If you're about to launch into one of your impassioned speeches about artificial sentience and machines with souls, don't bother. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000C7D7E |trow=3 |before=Max: I've heard enough of them by now. Hell, I could write them down from memory. |response=''{Defiant, challenging}'' But we can't just ignore the question. If a synth can dream, why can't it have a soul? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defiant, challenging}'' And if a synth has a soul, then it is a living person by every standard we can measure. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, chastising}'' Of course, it's far more comfortable to think of them as machines, so we can do what we want with them. |after=Max: If you disapprove of the work we do here, Doctor Binet, you know where to find the teleporter. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000C7D7C |trow=2 |before=Max: If you disapprove of the work we do here, Doctor Binet, you know where to find the teleporter. |response=''{Defensive.}'' Now just a moment, I never said that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defensive}'' I'm simply trying to open everyone's eyes to new possibilities. |after=Max: Well it's an unwanted distraction. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000D12C9 |trow=3 |before=Max: I'm swamped right now. Can you accomodate them? |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' I'll see what I can do. |after=Max: Thanks. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Max: I'm swamped right now. Can you accomodate them? |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' No promises, but I'll try to fit it in where I can. |after=Max: Thanks. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Max: I'm swamped right now. Can you accomodate them? |response=''{Resignation. You are taking on extra work.}'' It'll take a few days, but I should be able to get it done. |after=Max: Thanks. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000D12C7 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{More annoyance than concern. Gen 2s is "gen (as in generation) twos"}'' Sounds like some of the gen 2s are acting up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Something about a twitch in the right hand that's affecting their manual dexterity. |after=Max: Yes, I've seen the same thing myself a time or two. |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=SRB says one of their Coursers is suddenly speaking Mandarin instead of English. |after=Max: Yes, I've seen the same thing myself a time or two. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=You see that report from Facilities? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Gen 1s is "gen (as in generation) ones"}'' A couple of their gen 1s were trying to walk into walls. Sounds like a pathfinding bug to me. |after=Max: Yes, I've seen the same thing myself a time or two. |abxy=A3b}} |topic=000D12C5 |trow=3 |before=Max: I made a note to look into it when there's time. |response=Sounds like you're on top of things, then. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Max: I made a note to look into it when there's time. |response=Very well, I'll leave it in your capable hands. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Max: I made a note to look into it when there's time. |response=Good enough for me. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000DB2B0 |trow=2 |before=Max: How's that personal synth of yours working out? I've heard that Liam's grown quite attached to it. |response=''{Mildly annoyed, chastising}'' Not "it", Doctor Loken, "she." And she has a name. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' To answer your question, Eve has been an indispensable companion, both to Liam and myself. |after=Max: Alan, I know it's been difficult for you since you lost your wife, but don't lose perspective. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000DB2AE |before=Max: A synth might look like a man or a woman, but it isn't. It's not healthy to become too attached. |response=''{Defensive, lecturing}'' Need I remind you, Doctor Loken, that in biochemical terms a human being is also a machine. |after=Max: Don't hide behind technicalities, Alan. I'm your friend. I'm not judging you, but others will. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DB2AC |trow=3 |before=Max: Such behavior could be construed as deviant. You know where that will lead. |response=''{Defensive}'' There's no need to get worked up over it, Max. I'm simply carrying out an experiment. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I believe that our third-generation synths are sophisticated enough to form social bonds, even familial bonds. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Only through close observation can I prove my hypothesis. |after=Max: Alright, Alan. I'll trust your judgement on this. Just be careful. |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001690FE |before=InstituteScientist: SRB doesn't agree. Statistically, the gen-threes have shown an increase in autonomic behavior, suggesting a malfunction in the latest models. |response=''{Proud, passionate / Confident}'' I assure you Doctor, that is not a malfunction. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690FC |trow=3 |before=InstituteScientist: In light of recent events, we've been asked to take a look at the behavioral mapping in the gen-3s. |response=''{Defiant / Defiant}'' I see...Another of Doctor Ayo's manipulative power plays. Well he's wrong. The Gen-threes are functioning just as designed. |after=Alan: I assure you Doctor, that is not a malfunction. |abxy=A1a}} |before=InstituteScientist: In light of recent events, we've been asked to take a look at the behavioral mapping in the gen-3s. |response=''{Disappointed, defiant / Defiant}'' I thought things would be better with Alana in charge. Now I see she's just as blind. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' Regardless of what she might believe, she's wrong. The gen-threes are functioning perfectly. |after=Alan: I assure you Doctor, that is not a malfunction. |abxy=A2b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001690E7 |before= |response=''{Passionate / Defiant}'' Think about it, doctor. You and everyone else firmly hold onto the archaic opinion that the synths are inferior. By limiting them, we limit our work. |after=InstituteScientist: I am well aware of your ideas, doctor, and there is a reason they are not the popular ones. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690E5 |before=InstituteScientist: There needs to be a distinction between us and them. |response=''{Pleading his case / Pleading}'' No, they are an evolution of us. The synths possess vast untapped potential, if we'd only let them show it... |after=InstituteScientist: I suggest you keep your radical opinions to yourself from now on. |abxy=A1a}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' I suppose congratulations are in order. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved.}'' So, you'll be our new director someday. That was... unexpected. |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Surprised but pleased / Friendly}'' There's no denying it. You've impressed us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, friendly / Friendly}'' With the reactor online, we can finally make plans to accelerate synth production. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{Sad, sympathetic... emphasis on "you" / Sad}'' We'll all grieve for Father, but I know the loss must be especially difficult for you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Impressed, confident / Impressed}'' The future looks very bright indeed, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad, sympathetic... emphasis on "you" / Sad}'' We'll all grieve for Father, but I know the loss must be especially difficult for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed, confident / Impressed}'' The future looks very bright indeed, director. |after= |abxy=}} InstM02 |scene= |srow=19 |topic=000A8299 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Our synths are truly remarkable. Every day they manage to surprise me. Now, what can I do for you? |after=Player Default: Justin Ayo thinks you're helping synths escape. I need to know the truth. |abxy=A}} |topic=000A8273 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Justin Ayo thinks you're helping synths escape. I need to know the truth. |response=''{Irritated}'' I see. The man does not lack for tenacity. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' He is however, completely wrong about me. |after=Alan: Ayo and his Courser goons have already scoured my laboratory for evidence. Feel free to do the same, if you think you must. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A8272 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're helping synths escape, and I'm going to prove it. |response=''{Indignant / Surprised}'' What?! I'm not doing anything of the sort! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry / Suspicious}'' Let me guess... Justin Ayo put you up to this, didn't he? |after=Alan: Ayo and his Courser goons have already scoured my laboratory for evidence. Feel free to do the same, if you think you must. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000A8271 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I can't discuss it. Just go back to what you were doing. |response=''{Rising anger / Suspicious}'' Wait a minute... did Justin Ayo send you here to look through these terminals? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Anger / Suspicious}'' Yes... I suspect he did. |after=Alan: Ayo and his Courser goons have already scoured my laboratory for evidence. Feel free to do the same, if you think you must. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000A8270 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Are you helping synths escape from the Institute, Doctor Binet? |response=''{Irritated}'' Not this nonsense again. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I suppose this means that Justin Ayo has given up trying to wring a confession from me himself. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Now he's using you to do his dirty work instead. |after=Alan: Ayo and his Courser goons have already scoured my laboratory for evidence. Feel free to do the same, if you think you must. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000A8262 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: He is however, completely wrong about me. |response=''{Annoyed, indignant / Irritated}'' Ayo and his Courser goons have already scoured my laboratory for evidence. Feel free to do the same, if you think you must. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If there's something specific you want to ask me, then get on with it. |after=Player Default: Why would Ayo think you were helping synths? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A8260 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Why would Ayo think you were helping synths? |response=He probably thinks my admiration for the synths might have caused me to have some delusion about setting them free. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The notion is preposterous. The last thing I'd want to do is banish a synth to the surface. It's a living hell up there. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=That's not freedom, it's a death sentence. I would never be so cruel. |after=Player Default: Why would Ayo think you were helping synths? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000A825F |before=Player Default: We're done. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A825E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Does anyone else have access to your terminals? |response=Unlikely. I don't let anyone else lay a finger on my terminals without my close supervision. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I'll make an exception in your case, however. If Father trusts you, then I have no reason not to. |after=Player Default: Why would Ayo think you were helping synths? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000A825D |before=Player Default: How many synths have escaped? |response=I'm not sure of the exact number, but I can tell you the rate of escapes has accelerated greatly in recent months. |after=Player Default: Why would Ayo think you were helping synths? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=17 |topic=000B17A0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: There's a remote access entry in the log. It came from your quarters. |response=''{Thinking}'' Let me guess, terminal three? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It has been acting a bit strange of late. Probably needs maintenance. I wouldn't pay any attention to it. |after=Alan: Carry on with your investigation, if you wish. You'll find nothing to incriminate me, I promise you that. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B179F |before=Player Default: Just trying to cover all the bases. |response=''{Icy, annoyed / Irritated}'' How thorough of you. |after=Alan: Carry on with your investigation, if you wish. You'll find nothing to incriminate me, I promise you that. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B179E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Possibly. |response=''{Mistrusting / Suspicious}'' You're a cagey one, aren't you? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Disapproving / Suspicious}'' I can see why Justin chose to send you in his stead. You're very alike in that way. |after=Alan: Carry on with your investigation, if you wish. You'll find nothing to incriminate me, I promise you that. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000B179D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Is there someone who would want to? |response=The only people who have any interest in the synth lab already have access to those computers. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=If they wanted to log in remotely, they could do so from their own quarters. |after=Alan: Carry on with your investigation, if you wish. You'll find nothing to incriminate me, I promise you that. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B179C |before=Player Default: It has been acting a bit strange of late. Probably needs maintenance. I wouldn't pay any attention to it. |response=''{Mildly annoyed, haughty / Confident}'' Carry on with your investigation, if you wish. You'll find nothing to incriminate me, I promise you that. |after=Player Default: I believe you, but I still need answers. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B179B |trow=3 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Do you ever log in from your quarters? |response=''{Surprised}'' Goodness no. When I retire for the day, I put any thought of work out of my mind. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I find that keeping a balance between my work and my leisure time is vital for healthy living. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Do you suspect that someone has logged into one of the laboratory terminals from my quarters? |after=Player Default: There's a remote access entry in the log. It came from your quarters. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000B179A |before=Player Default: I believe you, but I still need answers. |response=''{Annoyed / Neutral}'' Then do what you must, but leave me out of it. |after=Alan: I think that's quite enough for now. Goodbye. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B1799 |before=Player Default: I'd better not. |response=''{Defiant, even cocky / Defiant}'' If you think I can be intimidated by the likes of you, I'm afraid you are quite mistaken. |after=Alan: I think that's quite enough for now. Goodbye. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B1798 |before=Player Default: We'll see. |response=''{Icy / Defiant}'' Indeed we will. |after=Alan: I think that's quite enough for now. Goodbye. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B1797 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What if it's a frame job? Who would benefit if you looked guilty? |response=''{Annoyed, confused / Defiant}'' A frame job? What is that, some pre-war vernacular for blaming the innocent? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I assure you, that sort of thing does not happen here. |after=Alan: I think that's quite enough for now. Goodbye. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B1792 |before=Player Default: Then do what you must, but leave me out of it. |response=I think that's quite enough for now. Goodbye. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000B1F87 |trow=4 |before= |response=You'd think Justin Ayo would have better ways to spend his time than to make ridiculous accusations. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=All I want is to be able to work in peace! Is that so much to ask? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Why would anyone think I'd be so cruel as to set a synth free on the surface? It's preposterous! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I do miss Doctor Zimmer. If he were here, none of this nonsense would be happening. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00112886 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed.}'' This is unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed.}'' Can't believe he would accuse me... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed.}'' He's gone too far this time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Talking quietly to yourself. Indignant, annoyed.}'' The nerve of that man! |after= |abxy=}} InstM02Post |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=001939FD |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Anger, disgust / Angry}'' All that time, Doctor Ayo was blaming me just to keep everyone's eyes off of him. The man was utterly without scruples. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relief / Relieved}'' I certainly don't miss Doctor Ayo and his Coursers looking over my shoulder all day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relief / Relieved}'' Now that Doctor Ayo's plot has been exposed, things are back to normal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' I'm the one who filled Liam's head with silly, idealistic notions about synths. Now I'll never see him again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' I hoped one day that Liam would work alongside me. No all I can do is hope that he's still alive up there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' I have failed completely as a father. There's no other way to put it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' If only I'd paid more attention to Liam, to what he was doing... Maybe I could saved him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' I've been avoiding my quarters. I can't bear to be there wihtout Liam. Too many memories... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed, broken, your have lost your son}'' How does one cope with the loss of a child? Where do you even start? |after= |abxy=}} InstR01 |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000F794A |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Those Feral Ghouls won't be a problem any more. |response=''{Pleased, impressed / Impressed}'' Splendid! And you hardly seem the worse for wear. Remarkable. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Father said that you were a soldier. You must have been a good one. |after=Player Default: I won my share of medals. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000F7949 |before=Player Default: I won my share of medals. |response=''{Impressed, friendly / Friendly}'' I don't doubt it. Not even a bit. |after=QuestGiver: Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F7948 |before=Player Default: Nothing special. Just a regular grunt. |response=''{Impressed, friendly / Friendly}'' I'm in no position to argue, but you've certainly made an impression on me. |after=QuestGiver: Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000F7947 |before=Player Default: I wish my old C.O. were around to hear this. |response=''{Amused, making a small joke / Amused}'' Who knows, perhaps he became a ghoul and is out there somewhere even now. |after=QuestGiver: Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000F7946 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I did you a favor, so how about you do one for me? |response=''{A bit flustered, you were not expecting this}'' Well, that seems only fair, I suppose. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=One of the salvage teams brought this back, and I've been trying to figure out what to do with it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Here, perhaps it will be of some use to you. |after=QuestGiver: Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: I did you a favor, so how about you do one for me? |response=''{A bit flustered}'' A favor? I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to offer you. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed, a bit cold / Concerned}'' I was led to believe you were here to help us, but perhaps I misunderstood. |after=QuestGiver: Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=000F7941 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I don't doubt it. Not even a bit. |response=''{Pleased / Grateful}'' Thanks to you, I can finally send that scavenger team back to the surface. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Of course, there are Feral Ghouls hiding all over the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we have to deal with them again. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, friendly}'' If you're willing to undertake another extermination, come and see me. I can always use the help. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000F7956 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Polite, mannered}'' Ah, director, hello. If I may take a moment of your time, we're having some trouble on the surface. |after=QuestGiver: There's a den of those abominable Feral Ghouls that's been threatening one of our scavenger teams. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Polite, mannered}'' Ah, hello. If I may take a moment of your time, we're having some trouble on the surface. |after=QuestGiver: There's a den of those abominable Feral Ghouls that's been threatening one of our scavenger teams. |abxy=A}} |topic=000F7954 |trow=2 |before=NPCMAlanBinet: Ah, director, hello. If I may take a moment of your time, we're having some trouble on the surface. |response=''{A mix of worried and annoyed - DO NOT RE-RECORD (just fixed capitalization) / Disgust}'' There's a den of those abominable Feral Ghouls that's been threatening one of our scavenger teams. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Asking a favor, hopeful / Concerned}'' We've had to recall the synth scavengers until the situation can be dealt with, hopefully by you. |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000F7953 |before=Player Default: I took care of them already. |response=''{Sincere gratitude / Grateful}'' I'm very grateful for your help. |after=QuestGiver: I have no firsthand experience with these creatures, of course, but I've heard that they can be quite vicious. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F7952 |before=Player Default: Send someone else. One of your Coursers, maybe. |response=''{Irritated and disappointed}'' That's against SRB policy, unfortunately. I'm afraid you're the only option. |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000F7951 |before=Player Default: I don't know. I've got a lot on my plate right now. |response=I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Please, there's no one else I can turn to. |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000F7950 |before=Player Default: Do you know where these Feral Ghouls are coming from? |response=''{Hopeful.}'' We have a pretty good idea, yes. So you'll take the mission? |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000F794B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm very grateful for your help. |response=''{Concerned... a warning}'' I have no firsthand experience with these creatures, of course, but I've heard that they can be quite vicious. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=They are also quite territorial, so you should prepare for a fight. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Good luck. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000F7956 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Frustrated / Irritated}'' Another of our scavenger teams has come under attack by Feral Ghouls. There seems to be no end to the damn things. |after=QuestGiver: I hate to keep asking this, but there really is nobody else to turn to. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Have you changed your mind about that Feral Ghoul problem I mentioned? |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=A}} |topic=000F7940 |trow=2 |before=NPCMAlanBinet: Another of our scavenger teams has come under attack by Feral Ghouls. There seems to be no end to the damn things. |response=''{Feeling a bit guilty about asking for another favor / Pleading}'' I hate to keep asking this, but there really is nobody else to turn to. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Can you deal with those Ghouls? |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000F793F |before=Player Default: I took care of them already. |response=''{Friendly, a joke / Grateful}'' I thank you, and so will the synths. Being torn to bits by feral ghouls is a fate they'd very much like to avoid. |after=QuestGiver: Just let me know when those feral ghouls have been dealt with, and I'll put the synths back in the field. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F793E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No, I haven't. |response=''{Sad}'' I see. |after=QuestGiver: What do you say? |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: No, I haven't. |response=Well, I won't trouble you further about it, then. |after=QuestGiver: What do you say? |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000F793C |before=Player Default: What was it you needed, exactly? |response=It's quite simple, really. Find where the feral ghouls are making their home, and then wipe them out. |after=QuestGiver: What do you say? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000F7937 |before=Player Default: I thank you, and so will the synths. Being torn to bits by feral ghouls is a fate they'd very much like to avoid. |response=Just let me know when those feral ghouls have been dealt with, and I'll put the synths back in the field. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F7934 |before=Player Default: I see. |response=What do you say? |after=Player Default: I took care of them already. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000F7955 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Enthused about this idea}'' Someday, we should capture a feral ghoul and bring it here for study. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Genuine curiosity / Question}'' I've often wondered why some ghouls become feral, while others retain their intelligence. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried, a bit hopeless... this is a morbid subject / Concerned}'' We've lost synths to feral ghouls in the past. When we found them, well, there wasn't much left. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAlanBinet.txt